Day Of Chaos
by SeleneaD
Summary: Chris is being driven crazy by his team. Again. Please R/R!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I'm trying to write in this new au LAW (well new for me), and i'm trying out the story on you guys.   
There might be changes down the road, but nothing big.  
Story is still in progress.  
Please review and let me know if it's working. This prologue is very short, first chapter should be bigger.  
Thank you to my beta, i'm Dutch and horible with English spelling and grammar, any remaining mistakes are mine.   
Disclaimer: No; don't own them. yes; wish i did.   
  
DAY OF CHAOS!   
  
Chris groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose between his eyes. The day had started out so normal, when did it all go to hell? It was not like it was some case or some bad guys that ruined his perfectly quiet day. Nooo!! it was his own damn team! Some days he wondered what the hell he got himself into when he created this team. Why did he pick these men, and not some normal, he was not saying sane, people!?   
He knew that he picked these men because they where the best at what they did, but there were other people who where good to!! And after today, he would settle for good, he didn't have to have the best anymore.   
Chris looked around the room once more. Looked at his men. Well he guessed it could be worse, right? Just as he thought that, the door opened and Ashley walked in. Chris groaned loudly again and buried his head in his arms. He just had to think that, hadn't he? With his head still buried in his arms, he thought back at the last day. 


	2. Chapter 1

When he had woken up, he felt refresht. The hard cases of the last couple of months were behind him and now all the team had to was finnish up the paperwork. While that was boring, it was less dangerous then the last cases. The blond found that he was actually looking forward to a quiet day at the office. That was, if he could keep any of the guys from shooting their computers or each other from boredom. He smiled to himself. Yes it was a unusual bunch, but a good one. He would trust his life to any of them. The first part of the day had gone exactly as he'd planned. Nice and easy. He notices against noon the natives were getting restless and decided that it was time for lunch. That's when it all started.  
*******************************  
  
Chris walked into the main LAW office, also known as the Devils Playground. His presence went unnoticed by the six team members currently in the office. Chris thought to himself he did the right thing when he decided to throw the men out of the office for lunch. If they stayed here any longer there might be some serious damage in the office.   
Vin was glaring at his computer, looking for all the world as if he was only seconds away from shooting it. Which he probably was, Chris thought. It would be a hard thing to explain to the insurance company how yet *another* computer got bullet holes in it.   
Nathan and Josiah were in some deep discussion. Chris didn't even want to know about what. They were standing of to the side of the office. Chris thought that might have something to do with what J.D. and Buck were doing.   
J.D. and Buck were shooting arrow planes at each other, for some time if the floor littered with arrow planes was anything to go by. Buck giving J.D. a non stopping stream of tips and explanations about how to fold arrow planes to J.D. and J.D. was replying in kind. None of the tips seemed very helpful since all the arrow planes went every way besides where they were supposed to go.   
Ezra, stuck between Buck and J.D.'s desks, was in the meantime typing while repeating some kind of mantra over and over again under his breath. Chris moved a little closer to hear what the undercover PI. was saying. He grinned when he heard it.   
"I will not be distracted by this childish display. I will not be distracted by this childish display. I will not be distracted by this childish display" Over and over again. Sometimes lifting a arm from the keyboard to take an arrow plane out of his hair or from his lap.   
  
Chris cleared his troath. When all activity suddenly froze, he grinned and said: "All right boys, time for lunch!" Little did he know how much he was going to regret those words. 


End file.
